Problem: Simplify
\[\left( \frac{1 + i}{1 - i} \right)^{1000}.\]
Explanation: First,
\[\frac{1 + i}{1 - i} = \frac{(1 + i)(1 + i)}{(1 - i)(1 + i)} = \frac{1 + 2i + i^2}{1 - i^2} = \frac{1 + 2i - 1}{1 + 1} = \frac{2i}{2} = i.\]So,
\[\left( \frac{1 + i}{1 - i} \right)^{1000} = i^{1000} = (i^2)^{500} = (-1)^{500} = \boxed{1}.\]